The Tigris
by kenzieq15
Summary: When Marinette has a nightmare she accidentally calls Adrien instead of Alya. Random stuff starts happening including a possible reveal and a love reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette woke with a start. she looked at the clock and saw that it read 1:54. She took a deep breath as she realized that she was crying. She had just woken up from a nightmare. It was the worst one she'd ever had. It started out as a normal akuma attack. This time however, was a little different. She had never seen a villain as ruthless as this one. The villain had a personal hatred to Marinettes family. As she fought against the villain she discovered that her whole goal was to get rid of Marinettes mother, and father. Permanently. Ladybug fought hard but hard as she dared try she ended up getting captured. She didn't escape to save her family on time. Marinette reached for her phone and through bleary eyes called Alya. After 3 rings she picked up. Marinette didn't even let her say "Hi" or "What's Wrong" before she started telling about her nightmare.

(Sorry this chapter was so short. I just had to put something in it so I could start it. Will post soon)


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was pacing the floor in his room drinking a cup of tea. It was 2:00 in the morning and he hadn't slept a wink. Plagg of course was of no help. He was snoring on Adrien's bed. Adrien took another drink of his tea when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Marinette. He sat on his bed and wondered why she was calling him so early. She barely talked to him at school let alone on the phone. He answered the call and immediately could tell that something was wrong. She started to talk very fast. He understood very little of what she was saying but from what he understood was that she had a nightmare and her parents got killed in the dream. He suddenly understood why she called him. It wasn't him she was trying to call. She must've tried to call Alya instead. He kept listening while she told him about her dream and he started to realize how scared she actually was. Suddenly she stopped talking altogether and started crying even harder.

"Marinette? Are you ok?" Adrien heard a gasp on the other line.

"A-A-Adrien? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I-I meant to call Alya. I didn't mean to wake you-"

"No! No you're fine! I was awake anyway. This dream really threw you off didn't it?"

"Yeah. My parents have become my best friends. I couldn't bare to lose them."

"Yeah, I understand. I lost my mom a little while ago and my father still isn't over it."

"Oh Adrien I'm so sorry."

"Don't be! I've learned to see the happiness in life and not to focus on the horrible things that happened in the past. So you said Ladybug couldn't get to your parents in time to save them?"

"No she didn't..."

"Well I happen to be good friends with Chat Noir I could make sure that never happens."

"Really Adrien? You would do that? Oh that'd be wonderful! You really are a good friend."

"Of course Marinette."

Yeah... well I should probably get going. We've got school in a couple hours."

"Ok Marinette."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Adrien hung up and after sitting there for a minute realized what he had said and blushed a deep red. **That was probably just a automatic response** he thought. He finished his tea and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so before I start this chapter I just want to say thank you for all the support! This is the most amount of people to review any of my stories and it really inspires me to write some more! I also want to bring the fact that I am not trying to copy someone elses story. I have been planning this story for months and I am not trying to copy. The inspiration for this story is something I saw on Pintrest where someone asked people to make a story just like this so that's my inspiration and that's why it might resemble someone elses story. I promise though that my story will be different. Lets just say that all of you guys are going to be so mad at me by the end of this story so you guys might want to have your tissues ready. ALL CREDIT TO ANYBODY WHO HAS A SIMILAR STORY TO THIS I'M SORRY IM NOT TRYING TO COPY YOUR WORK. Now without further adieu the moment you've all been waiting for: The Tigris Chapter 3!**

"Morning Tikki! It's time for school!"

"Is it seven-o-clock already?" said a drowsy Tikki. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

"You didn't? Why not?" asked Marinette.

"I kept having nightmares. Nightmares that I haven't had since..." she trailed off.

"Since what Tikki?"

"Nothing Marinette. I'll tell you later."

"Ok," said Marinette still a little confused as to why Tikki wouldn't tell her but still happy from her conversation last night. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." and with that they left her bedroom and started down the stairs.

"-an't imagine why I have to wait so long. I made my order 3 weeks ago!"

"Yes we know and your order is on our priority list but there are other people who need certain things at a certain time! We can't just put your order at the top of the list! That's not how we run our business!" said Tom.

"Dad? Is everything ok?" said Marinette while she walked into the bakery. Then she saw who was in the bakery. It was Luka. "Luka? Is there a problem?"

"Just butt out Marinette this matter doesn't concern you." said Luka with a grimace on his face. Marinette gasped. Luka was always one her really good friends. He'd never been this sharp with her. Marinette stepped back and immediately she could see the regret in his face. "Just go away. I'm discussing my order with your parents. I'll see you at school." Marinette looked back at her parents before she left and they gave her the same look.

"Bye Luka." said Marinette with a hint of hesitation in her voice. She started to have the feeling she always gets when she knows someone was about to get akumatized. She started to walk to school with the hope that her feeling was wrong for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have read all your reviews and again want to thank all of you for your support! lol you guys are pretty funny with me being "Salty" alright so I've had multiple people (Personal friends who know my plot) try to get me to change it and I'm just going to say that I'm not changing the plot so... HAVE FUN HATING ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WHEN WE GET TO THE ENDING OF IT!**

Adrien was walking from his car to the school when he saw Marinette walking with a little bit of a paranoid look on her face.

"Marinette! Wait up!"

"Adrien?" Adrien ran up to her and waited to catch his breath before he started talking to her.

"Hey, listen. About last night-" Marinette blushed a dark red.

"I'm so sorry about that! I didn't say anything stupid did I?"

"Um... Well... I don't think so but I think you did say something out of habit."

"What was that?"

"Well... you um... you told me you loved me... I don't know if that was out of habit or if you were being serious." Marinette blushed another shade of dark red.

"Oh my gosh I did? I- I- ugh..."

"Marinette? Did you mean it?"

"I probably said it out of habit but know that we are talking about it..."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah... I like you. A lot actually. I never told you because I was afraid of-" **BANG**

"What was that?" asked Adrien.

"My name is Périr! You think that time is precious? Just wait till it perishes! Just like some of the time your friends and family will lose!" said a voice from above.

"Is that-" said Adrien.

"Luka." replied Marinette. "Listen Adrien we'll have to talk about this later. I'm going to find my parents." Before Adrien could utter a word in response Marinette was gone.

"Ok.. that was weird. I wonder what happened to Luka that made him get akumatized... alright Plagg transform me!"

 **hope this is enough to tide y'all over till possibly tomorrow or Thursday. Possibly Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Chat Noir! My brother he's been..." said Juleka as she ran toward Chat. "I don't know what made him get aukumatized but..."

"It's going to be ok. Ladybug and I will take control of the situation. Just go find a hiding place until this whole thing blows over Ok?"

"Ok Chat Noir. Be safe." said Juleka as she ran off."

Now if only Ladybug would show up." Right as he said that he saw the red blur of Ladybugs red suit. "It's about time M'lady." he said reaching for her hand for a kiss.

"Oh Chat enough of the flirtation. We need to fight this villain. Let's go." with that they left to find Luka and keep him out of trouble. As they went they saw what Périrs powers were. When they passed a person they saw a clock. When the clock reached its end point the person would disappear completely.

 **LATER**

"Périr! Give up! You're outmatched!" shouted Ladybug. "What's your goal here?"

"My goal? My goal? Well, I'd like to rid the world of people who make others wait. Like the Dupain-Changs," said Périr. Ladybug gasped and Chat Noir looked at her funny. Why was she so enthralled about the Dupain-Changs? "They will pay for having people wait. With their own time." and with that he flew away.

"Chat we have to do something! If they get kidnapped it would be the death of me I lo- um.. I mean it would be the death of Marinette if her parents went missing." Chat looked at her with the softest expression Ladybug had seen yet.

"I know M'lady." he said with a calmness in his voice that she had never heard before. "We will make sure they are safe. I wouldn't want you to worry."

"Me? Why would I worry? I mean other than the fact that they are normal Parisians that we need to save?"

"Because M'lady. I know they mean more to you than anything in the world. You told me that yourself."

"What are you talking about Chaton?"

"I know who you are and why you care so much about them Marinette." Ladybug was stunned. Chat had found out who she was. The question now was how. She hadn't tipped him off. Other than her little screw ups here and there she never slipped up. Except for now. She had never expressed her feeling about her parents to anyone but Alya and-

"Adrien?"

 **So sorry for the wait on this chapter! It's been hella hectic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for all your support! Zoe you are such a sweetheart! That comment made my day! I would have written this chapter yesterday but I ended up not having time! High School... you guys know how it is. ChristiRose13 thank you so much! I try to make people want more of my story (as I am not a very popular writer.) and more of my writing as well. Ok I'm done talking The Tigris Chapter 6!**

" At your service M'lady," said Chat as he took a deep bow. "Surprised?"

"Yeah sure, surprised was the word I was looking for." replied Ladybug with a hint of sarcasm. "How did you find out?"

"Well, I pay attention to things. Ever since Chloe pretended to be you during the Lady Wifi attack I had suspicions. The way you seemed to have an immediate dislike for her," Ladybug blushed "Then as we kept fighting I kept noticing little things that would tip me off. I put a face to a voice and I thought I had it figured out. Then I helped Marinette during the Gamer attack. When that happened I decided that it couldn't possibly be you. Then the fiasco last night happened and when you just got all nervous about your parents the pieces just clicked together in my mind."

There was silence between the two. Then after a couple minutes Marinette (who was still Ladybug at this point) lowered her head and started to cry. slowly at first, then it came to a full on weep. Her knees buckled and she started to fall. Before her knees could hit the rooftop Chat caught her and held her tight. As she cried Chat hugged and held her tightly, trying to calm her down. He stroked her hair and whispered positive things to her (He really wanted to tell her he loved her but he really didn't want to push his luck). Finally she had calmed herself down. There were no more tears to cry. Chat looked at her wide bluebell eyes and said to her "Do you feel better now?" When she nodded he felt a weight lift off his body. He didn't like to watch girls cry. Especially the girl of his dreams.

"Yeah I feel a little better," she said. Then her eyes widened and she turned away from him as if she realized who she was talking to. "Oh my gosh I'm such a mess! I must look horrible I-" Chat at this point ran up to her took her chin in his hand stared into her eyes and said "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Don't ever let anybody tell you different." and with those words he couldn't contain his desire any longer and he kissed her. When his lips met her lips she gasped and her eyes widened but soon fell deep into the kiss. The kiss held all Chats desire for his lady but being the gentleman that he is, he pulled away before his desire took him too far.

"Marinette I love you and I always will. I hope you remember that. No matter what happens I will never leave you ok?"

"I love you too Chaton. Ok I will try to remember," her expression changed from sad to sly and said "But you'll have to remind me sometimes"

Chat chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course M'lady." he said with a smile. "Now lets go find your parents." They left the rooftop with a newfound excitement to save Paris, love and left behind all the sadness.


	7. Chapter 7

**How'd you guys like the last chapter? I haven't gotten very many reviews on it so I'm not entirely sure how much you guys liked it but then it has only been 2 days... lol. please review my chapters! It helps me with motivation to write my new chapters. What do you guys predict that'll happen? BELLA YOU CANNOT ANSWER BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW WHATS HAPPENING! lol ok enjoy chapter 7 of The Tigris: A Miraculous Story.**

"So what's our plan M'lady?" asked Chat as they hid behind a building next to the Eiffel Tower where Perir was.

"Well... I was thinking that we'd pretend to be interested in making a deal with Perir about giving him our Miraculous in exchange for the Dupain-Changs. Then when we are making the trade we just double back, take my parents, and make a run for it." replied Ladybug with as much confidence as she could muster. When she looked over at her boyfriend he was looking at her with a mix of a loving and a 'are you out of your mind' kind of face. "What's that face for Chaton?"

"Well... It just seems so... predictable."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No"

"Then we're sticking with this one."

"Ok..." He replied "In 5."

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1" They said in unison as they jumped up, baton and yoyo spinning.

"Perir! We want to make a deal with you." yelled Ladybug from across the way.

"A deal? I like the sound of this. What would this deal include?"

"I think you know." replied Ladybug while tapping her earrings."

"Oh! I see. Well I am interested in this deal. Please. The details?"

"You give us the Dupain-Changs and we will give you both the black cat and the ladybug miraculous."

"And all I have to do is give you the bakers?"

"Yep that sounds right." Replied Chat who hadn't been involved in the conversation yet. "All you have to do is hand over the bakers."

"Hmmm. This is tempting... Alright I accept. Meet me here in another hour and we will make the exchange. Try anything and- well I'll leave that for me to know and you to find out. Do we have a deal?"

Chat looked at his Lady to make sure she wanted to do it. When she looked back at him, he realized that she was going to do whatever she could to get her parents back.

"We'll see you in an hour."

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I hope y'all liked this chapter! don't forget to review down below and tell me what you predict is going to happen! I hope I'll post a couple times this weekend seeing that I probably wont be able to post this coming week at all (12-18) because I'm in a theater show and its tech and performance week... ugh wish me luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, me again. So this will officially be the last update on this story for this week because of theater. I really wanted to publish more than once this weekend but unfortunately I was not able too. So because of tech week I wont publish this week. I hope you guys liked the previous chapter. I enjoyed all the predictions! Maybe some of you guys will be right and hopefully those predictions will be proved right or wrong within the next couple chapters. Now I have another bomb to drop. Unfortunately this story is coming to a close. I think the story will be done in another 5 or so chapters. Alright I'm done talking. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

Ladybug and Chat Noir left the Eiffel Tower and ran to the Louve. When they got there Ladybug and Chat Noir detransformed. "I'm going to go do some research on perirs powers at Alyas house Ok? We have another hour until we have to meet perir back at the Eiffel Tower so lets meet here again in 45 minutes Ok?" as she turned her back to leave Adrien grabbed her arm.

"Wait, be careful ok? If he's so intent on getting your parents he might be going for you too. I don't want that. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"I'll be ok! I'm just going to Alyas house ok? Perir will never find me there." and with that she left to head over there. However as soon as she couldn't see Adrien anymore she turned and went in the other direction.

"You're going home aren't you Marinette" asked Tiki when she started to go the other direction.

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess. It's a good thing too. I want to talk to you about something."

"Like what?" asked Marinette.

"Well... Let's wait until we get home ok?" Marinette nodded and continued on her way home. When they got to her room Tiki started to head to the cookie jar when Marinette stopped her.

"Weren't you going to tell me something?" asked Marinette.

"Well... It was about the nightmares we had last night. Remember?" Marinette nodded. "Well, when you were telling Adrien about your dream I was listening. As I listened I realized we had the same nightmare. But mine was a little more detailed than yours was."

"What do you mean a little more detailed?"

"Well... In my dream I saw who kidnapped you and killed your parents..."

"And? Who was it Tiki?"

"I don't think you really want to know Marinette."

"Just tell me Tiki, I'll be fine."

"It was Perir. Perir killed your parents Marinette. But that's not why I decided to tell you this. I've seen this many times before but I've only experienced this one other time."

"Tiki what are you talking about?"

"The Miraculous wielder and the Kwami, if they have the same dream then-" Tiki was interrupted when they heard a crash from downstairs.

"What was that?" asked the bluenette. Tiki had gone white.

"M-M-Marinette? You need to transform now."

"What? No Tiki I'm going to go see what's happening downstairs."

"No Marinette please. Transform now."

"Tiki what has gotten into you?"

"MARINETTE I MEAN IT TRANSFORM NOW!" said the Kwami in a panicked tone.

"No Tiki I'm going so come with me or don't." said Marinette as she left the room. She heard a sigh then the zoom of Tiki flying into her bag.

When Marinette got downstairs she looked around the bakery for any damage to the shop or people. When she didn't find anyone she was a little confused. "I wonder if I heard something that's outside." She went to the door and stood there for a couple seconds. Then all of a sudden she felt a rag cover her mouth and nose. She fought back with all that she had but it ended up just being her undoing. The harder she fought the quicker she lost breath and had to breath in the intoxicating smell of chloroform. After about 2 minutes she had blacked out and was lying on the floor of the bakery.

Chat Noir was at the Louve 45 minutes later. He was actually a couple minutes late. He had to explain to his father why Alya needed a last minute Chinese lesson and why he had to be there so late notice. When his father finally gave in he left in a flash. Now he was standing outside the louve waiting for Ladybug to show up with an excuse as to why she was late. After 5 minutes Chat got a call on his baton from Ladybug.

"Finally M'lady it's about time. Where are you?"

"Adrien? It's Tiki. Marinettes Kwami." Immediately Chat got a wave of uneasiness from his body. He knew something was wrong."

"What happened to Marinette Tiki?"

"Wow you catch on fast. She was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? How?"

"Well... She didn't go to Alyas. She went to her house."

"Of course she did! Of course! I knew I shouldn't have let her go! I knew I should have made her take me with her. She's too freaking headstrong I should have seen it coming." Adrien was going through some mood swings. First it was sadness. His lady had been kidnapped. She was gone. Then the second wave hit and it was Anger. Whoever had done this was going to pay severely for what they had done.

"Who kidnapped her Tiki?"

"Chat. It was Perir."

"Ok I'm coming to get you two. Send me your location." he hung up then turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the Eiffel tower. If he could be fast enough he could still make it in time to meet Perir. "I'm going to go get some backup."

 **Hey guys! So this is it! Sorry for the pace of it. It had taken me two hours to write this story than as I was clicking submit all but the beginning authors note and one sentence of dialogue got deleted so two hours of hardcore writing went down the drain so I tried to make it reappear but the pacing got all wonky. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review it and tell me what you think will happen! Also sorry about the new Kwami power. I hope you guys liked it too. Also I hope yall have seen at least Sapotis because there will be spoilers in the next chapter if you have not seen Sapotis. Ok! I hope this was a good chapter and I will post the next one as soon as I can!**


	9. Quick note

**Hey guys its me. I promise im still here and this story is not fogotten but its been really busy and i just havent had the time to update. I WILL FINSIH THIS STORY VERY SOON I PROMISE! Just keep on the lookout for the next chapter. BYEEEEEEE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for how long I've been gone. This past month has been absolutely insane! I hope you all had a very merry Christmas!**

"Plagg I need you to tell me where I can get the other miraculous'" said Adrien in a very rushed tone.

"kid, I cant just tell you where the master lives."

"Plagg you have to. Think about it. If there is no Ladybug then there's no way to purify an Akuma." When Adrien said this Plagg went silent.

"Ok. Follow me." And with that Plagg lead Adrien to Master Fu.

Adrien and Plagg showed up at Master Fu's house later and walked into his room.

"Chat Noir, welcome."

"Master Fu... Ladybug has been captured. I need some backup to help me bring her back."

"I see.. this is a predicament." Master Fu walked over to his record player and opened a little secret compartment, pushed three buttons, and took out a box.

"Adrien Agreste. Pick a miraculous that will help you in your mission."

Adrien looked at the box with deep intensity. Then looked at Master Fu. "May I take more than one Master?"

"If you think it is best."

"Master I think I will take the fox, the bee, and if you will allow it, the turtle."

"Wise choices Chat Noir. Please go ahead and take them all. Do me a favor thought Chat Noir?"

"Yes Master? Anything."

"Give Alya Cessaire the fox miraculous and tell her to hold on to it for me." he said with a wink.

"Yes Master!" said Adrien with a renewed sense of hope as he walked out.

"Well Kid. Are you ready?" asked Plagg.

"Yeah, lets go kick some Hawkmoth butt."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys its me! So I just wanna say a couple things before the chapter. First off I am so sorry that I haven't been on as much as I**

 **have been in the past. It's been so busy and the truth is that its just gonna get more hectic. I auditioned for the school musical**

 **this year and got a part so I have that then in the spring I will be joining my schools golf team. So that'll be super hectic but fun. Then**

 **finally I just wanna say thank you all so much for your support in me writing this, this fanfic has been my most popular one yet with**

 **just over 12,000 views and 35 reviews! That is super awesome for me and it totally boosts my confidence! Alright enough of me**

 **talking. Without further Adieu may I present to you The Tigris Chapter 10...**

Chat Noir had left Master Fu's house and started to head for Alya's house. He arrived on Alya's porch and knocked on the door.

"Chat Noir?" Alya said as she opened the door to her balcony. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Marinette's been kidnapped and I need your help to get her back."

"My help? What do you want me to do?"

"Alya Cessaire you have been chosen to help Ladybug and I protect Paris from Hawkmoth's evil plans. You have been given the fox miraculous it gives

the power of Allusion. Other times you were told you must give the miraculous back. This time you are allowed to keep it. I have to go give someone

else a miraculous so will you do me a favor?"

"Of course Chat, anything." replied Alya. Chat handed her another box.

"Transform and go give this to Chloe Bourgois. Tell her that at the end of the fight she must give it back."

"Alright I will." Chat turned to leave when Alya stopped him and said "Chat? Thank you. So much. For everything."

Chat nodded and left. He left and turned into the opposite direction to head over to Nino's house. He reached Nino's house and knocked on his door.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here dude?" asked Nino. Adrien had been thinking about this for a long time and had decided he needed to do this."

"Ok, I'm going to do something but I don't want you to freak out. Ok?"

"Ok dude." replied Nino. Chat Noir detransformed into Adrien and turned around. "ADRIEN? YOU'RE CHAT NOIR?"

"Nino! You promised not to freak out!"

"Well I didn't know you were gonna tell me you were Chat Noir! What are you doing here?"

"Well... I need your help... Marinette has been kidnapped..."

"Oh Bro I am so sorry... I didn't know she meant that much to you."

"Yeah... I've fallen in love with her."

"Oh man dude. That's rough I'm so sorry..." Adrien really wanted to tell him that Marinette was Ladybug but he knew that he couldn't.

"Yeah but I need Carapace to help save her." replied Adrien as he held out his Miraculous box to Nino.

"When the mission is over you will give me the miraculous back. Is that a deal?"

Nino looked at Adrien with a solemn expression and took the box from him. "Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back! I hope you like this chapter! This story is unfortunately coming to a close here within the next couple chapters..**

 **hopefully you guys like my ending!**

Marinette woke up tied to a pillar on the Eiffel Tower. "Nice going Marinette... You got kidnapped...wait...Who kidnapped me? I gotta figure th-"

"That would be me." said Perir as he came out from the elevator.

"Perir? Why you? What did I do to you?"

"oh you sweet innocent child... It wasn't you. It was your parents."

"MY PARENTS? What did they do to you that was so bad? They cringe when they have to swat a fly. They would never hurt anybody."

"I spend hours in that bakery, working on a project for school...When I finished I brought it to them so they could read it when they told me that I had gotten the idea of the bakery all wrong, THEN preceded to 'accidentally' spill coffee all over my project. I wasted my time... and now they're gonna pay."

"Ok..." said Marinette trying to keep her cool. "Then what does this have to do with me?"

"Well... I'm going to make you watch what I do to your parents to ensure that you don't make the same mistake they did." replied Perir. Before Marinette could do anything he walked to the elevator and brought out her parents.

"What are you going to do to them Perir?" asked Marinette in a more panicked tone.

"They wasted my time so now their time will be wasted." He sat them on the ground and tied them to a beam. He held his hand out to them and ,before Marinette could say anything, pointed a beam at them. The beam looked Radioactive in some way. After a couple of minutes Perir stopped. He put his hand down and said "That should be enough for another five minutes."

"Five minutes of what Perir?"

"Five minutes of their lives sweet Marinette."

"What do you mean?"

"I just sucked all but 5 minutes of their lives away. Say your goodbyes. It's the last time you will ever see them."

Marinette stood there as the tears started to come. This was her newfound friend Luka who just... no she couldn't even think about it... it would be like betraying her parents.

"Maman? Papa?"

"Marinette... I love you... We'll all be together soon... Take care of the bakery... don't cry..." said Sabine and Tom. Tom started to cough when he took his last breath.

"PAPA! NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU... PLEASE-"

"Marinette..." said Sabine "Don't be sad... I love you... goodbye.." Sabine's hand went limp.

"MAMAN...PAPA...NO...PLEASE... I-" she broke down into sobs. After she had cried for a while she turned onto Perir. "YOU. BRING THEM BACK NOW!"

"Alas I cannot. Nothing can reverse it."

"YOU FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO IT NOW FIGURE OUT HOW TO UNDO IT"

"I can't and if you keep talking to me in this manner you will be next." and without another word Perir walked out.

"Maman... Papa..." said Marinette as she walked to her parents lifeless bodies. "I will avenge you... Ladybug will avenge your deaths..."

Marinette started to sing a lullaby her mother and father had taught her when she was a little girl. She barely got two words out when she started to sob and collapsed onto her knees.

 **Well there's my surprise tear jerker. Someone correctly guessed the plot so I guess I wanted to figure out how to do it. I'm excited for where this is going and I hope**

 **you guys liked this chapter!**


	13. The Final Chapter

**Hey guys! I was bored watching the super bowl so I figured I would give you guys some Fanfiction to read. So I know that the last chapter was a little sad. I do want to say though congrats to the person who guessed my plot, ChristiRose (I think that's your username… sorry if I got it wrong) I hope that this chapter is good enough for you however, I will warn you that the sadness isn't done… Now sit back, relax, and enjoy The Tigris final chapter!**

"Marinette? Marinette?" yelled Chat as he searched for his lost girlfriend. He figured that she would be at the Eiffel Tower since that was where Perir wanted them to meet. Chat was hoping that Perir hadn't done anything to her. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. "Marinette where are you?" Chat cried. Then he saw her. She was sitting in the fatal position, with her arms around herself, crying. "Oh my lady…" he said picking her up and cradling her in his arms. "What has he done to you?" Marinette couldn't answer. She couldn't stop crying. When she finally could talk she spoke in short sentences and small words.

"Parents….. Perir…. Killed…." Blubbered Marinette.

"Princess I can't understand you…. What happened?" asked Chat. Marinette couldn't answer she just pointed to one of the pillars. Chat followed her finger and saw her parents lying next to each other. "Oh my God…." He said putting Marinette down. He walked over to her parents and bent down to check their pulse.

"Don't bother." Said Marinette. "They're dead…. Perir killed them." With that last word she started to sob again.

"Marinette please don't cry… When we beat Perir they won't be dead…. The restoration will well… restore them."

"Um, Chat-" started Tiki.

"Not now." Replied Chat.

"You're right Chat. They will come back!" Marinette said as she started to stand up. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "And we'll do it together."

"That's right. Now lets go kick Perirs butt." Said Chat. Marinette nodded and walked over to her parents, kissed their foreheads and transformed.

"Perir!" yelled Ladybug. "Come out here and fight!"

"Ahh Ladybug! Its about time you got here! Oh but where did Marinette go? Seems so weird that the moment she disappears you come…. It makes me wonder….."

"Wonder what, Perir?"

"If Marinette and Ladybug are one and the same?"

"That's for me to know and nobody to find out Perir."

"Yes but, what if there wasn't a Ladybug?" said Perir as he held out his hand to zap Ladybug.

"LADYBUG WATCH OUT!" said Chat before he pushed her out of the way. Instead of hitting Ladybug it hit Chat Noir. Thankfully the beam wasn't a lifetime beam. It was only for a couple of years. The costume went away and Adrien Agreste sat there on the ground with no powers, no costume, and no miraculous.

"Chat! Are you okay?"

"Yes M'lady I'm fine. Just fight this fight okay?" Ladybug nodded and continued to fight.

 **Meanwhile in Hawkmoths lair.**

"ADRIEN?" Gabriel turned to Natalie. "Wasn't my son supposed to be at school? Wasn't the school supposed to be in Lockdown? WHATS GOING ON?"

"Sir, if Adrien is Chat Noir then he could have easily gotten out of the school."

"Never mind Natalie…" he said lifting his hand. It had a black ring on the ring finger. "I now have the miraculous of the black cat in my possession. All I need now is the earrings of the Ladybug!" Hawkmoth pulled up the portal to communicate to Perir. "Perir, take the earrings from Ladybug then get rid of her. We don't need her receiving any other miraculous do we?"

"No Hawkmoth." came the answer from Perir. Hawkmoth closed the portal and smiled evilly.

 **Meanwhile back at the Eiffel Tower.**

Ladybug was exhausted. She had been fighting Perir for the past thirty minutes and no matter what she did Perir just wouldn't tire. She wondered if that was part of his power. She had already concluded where his akuma was, his watch, but she hadn't figured out how to capture his akuma. She had run out of ideas so she threw up her yoyo in the air and called upon his lucky charm. It brought down a cage that trapped Perir where he stood. Ladybug was a little confused. Usually her lucky charm didn't capture the akumatized victim for her. It just seemed to easy. She walked over to Perir and took his watch from him, dropped it on the ground and stomped on it. A purple butterfly came out of the watch. "No more evildoing for you little Akuma. Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug watched as the little ladybug army started to restore everything. Adrien got his miraculous back and transformed into Chat Noir before anybody could notice, Perir turned back into Luka, the cage went away, and anybody who had been frozen by Perir became unfrozen.

"Chat can you take Luka home please?"

"Sure M'lady. I'll meet you back here in about 5 minutes." Chat gave Luka his hand and they left. Ladybug detransformed on the spot and walked over to where her parents lay. She bent down and waited for her parents to regain consciousness. After about two minutes without her parents waking up she checked Sabines pulse. Nothing, "No… Mamman….." she checked Toms pulse. Also nothing "No please! Wake up! The ladybugs where supposed to restore you! No.. please… Don't go…. I need you…." She sat there and waited for another second before all the grief hit her. "NO!" she screamed.

"M'lady? What's wrong?"

"Th-Th- The ladybugs… They didn't…." that was all Marinette had to say. Chat went over to her parents and checked their pulses. Then started doing CPR and mouth to mouth. "CHAT STOP….. It's no use….. they're gone….."

"Marinette….I'm sorry….."

"NO ADRIEN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE- oh… Adrien I'm sorry…. You do know… you know exactly what its like…. I'm sorry I said those things… I just…. I've never lost anybody close before…."

"It's ok Marinette. I've gotten over it. Let's get you home."

"No I don't want to go home. I need to go to Lukas house."

"What? Why Lukas house?"

"He needs to know what happened and that I'm ok."

"My lady, he knows what happened… Hawkmoth gave him the full picture in his head. He knows about your parents and he feels terrible."

"Exactly. That's why I need to go tell him I'm Ok and I forgive him. After all it wasn't his fault. Its Hawkmoths."

"Oh yes… Speaking about that…." Said Adrien. He told me something that might change something.

"What's that?"

"He told me that Hawkmoth revealed himself to him. He said that Hawkmoth is… Gabriel Agreste."

"Oh Adrien… I'm so sorry…."

"It's ok but if he's Hawkmoth then that means he knows I'm Chat Noir. I can't go back or he'll try to take my miraculous."

"You're right…. You can stay with me if you like. I have to run the bakery for a couple of months so that I can pay the rent and having an extra set of hands would be helpful."

"That'd be perfect." Replied Adrien. He kissed her. "Let's go talk to Luka."

 **Later at Lukas house.**

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Marinette? What are you doing here? I'm so sorry about earlier…. I had no control…." Luka started to ramble.

"Listen Luka, its ok. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled by Hawkmoth. You had no control over yourself."

"Is it true? Did I kill your parents?"

"Yes you did."

"Marinette…. I'm so sorry…"

"Luka… It's ok"

"No Marinette, it's not. I took away the two people you look up to most in life. It's my fault and I have to live with that. Thank you for forgiving me but I will just have to live with it. Now if you'll excuse me I have some important things to attend to. Legal matters an all."

"Of course. I understand. Goodbye Luka. I'll see you at school on Monday." Said Marinette before he shut the door.

"Well that went well." Said Adrien as he came around the corner.

"It went better than I thought it would. Now, let's go home. We've got to figure out some sleeping arrangements and such." Said Marinette with a smile. Adrien held out his arm to her and she slipped her arm into his. "We've got a lot of work to do." Adrien and Marinette locked eyes, smiled and walked home.

 **Well folks that's the end. I hoped you guys liked it! I unfortunately don't have any new ideas for this fandom currently. If you guys have an idea for me then just let me know and maybe I'll do it! Keep on the lookout for my other stories that may be coming out soon! Thank you all for your loyalty and faith in this story! It's definitely been one of my most popular and I hope I continue the amount of views and reviews that this story has brought! Thank you guys so much!**


End file.
